Like A Married Couple
by 0xRosethornx0
Summary: Post-Akatsuki attack oneshot. Life in the Hyuuga Mansion: Neji groaned. Now everyone thinks I'm a pervert. NejixHina and hints of Hayato OC xHinata. My Second story.


My second story!!!! Just so you know:

*For most of my stories now and later: Hanabi is 11, Hinata is 15, Neji is 16 (I think these are the accurate ages)

*There will be recurring themes in some of my stories

* Yes, I'm into cousinly incest, watcha gonna do 'bout it? Its acceptable historically in Japan and mutations of newborns are only slightly likely to occur more than in kids from unrelated couples. Naruto is based in Japan, not the United States, Europe, or wherever you come from. Cry me a river, suck it up, deal with it and move on.

*In regards specifically to this story: I'm female. FEMALE. Just because Hinata is prancing around as a stereotypical housewife doesn't mean I'm being sexist, its just the way I view her character when she acts around friends and family: motherly.

Rated T for incestual suggestions and mild sexual content, and language.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters. Not Hinata, Neji, or Hanabi. The others were made up by me.

*Hanafuda: karuta cards, or Japanese playing cards

*I'll put up an update in my profile later with the OC names, stats, etc.

*To The Super-Neji-Obssessed Fans: Going Down by Jiroshima Kuuijo is made up. Deal with it, or legally change your name and write a book of that title.

*Last note: if you don't like Hyuugacest, don't read and don't comment. Its a waste of your life and i could care less about somebody who makes such a big deal about it.

* * *

Neji was, in all honestly, just trying to read a good book. Was that's too much to ask? After all, the living room was the warmest place in this wing of the Hyuuga Mansion, besides the kitchen, so he didn't feel like locking himself up in his freezing room (because the Mansion was rarely occupied before the Akatsuki attack, and thus the heater was old, unused and crappy, and only turned on at night). The living room wasn't too noisy, no matter how many cousins occupied it, and it was also the largest room. In fact, almost all the cousins he shared this wing with were here. Hoshiko had taken a short break guarding the shrine and took residence in the room across his. She was currently playing hanafuda with cousin Hiroko. Hideyoshi watched the two cousins play, having already lost (oh, what irony). Haruki watched some old documentary while his older-by-twelve-minutes twin sister Haruko slept on his shoulder with a moth-eaten blanket around her (which she had since she was a tot). Hideki, was reading a scroll. Haruna, the youngest at seven years old, was studying a chunnin-level botanical textbook, thought didn't seem to have any difficulty reading the complicated tiny print. Hide, the eldest girl, was in a far off corner napping, waiting for dinner to be ready. Hisano watched Hide admirably; it was no secret she thought of her older distant cousin as her role model. In her short life, Hide had overcome a two-month premature birth, temporary blindness and, incredibly, a potent poison with no cure. Hayato, the oldest of them all, was keeping Hinata-sama company. Hiroshi, Hisano's older brother, who respected both Neji and Hide greatly, was currently on a mission, but would have mostly likely been off helping out one of his elder grandparents or an aunt or uncle had he been here. Hideaki, Hikari, Hibiki and Hiraku were off somewhere as well.

Hanabi was in front of him, blocking his light, hands on her hips, glaring with great intent as he read "Going Down" by Jiroshima Kuuijo. She apparently thought it was a euphemism and that the book, of a farmer man who ventures into the futuristic made-up city Tokyo, was a dirty adult novel choc full of obscenity.

It was all because of one stupid time when he heard a noise while he was in the men's hot spring, and he activated his Byakugan, and then his cousin Hibiki made a joke about him watching their female relatives. Word eventually got to Hanabi, and now she labeled him a "Pervert! Arrogant, icky, dirty pervert!" Which is exactly what she is saying right now, **even though it was completely not true**. The others are glancing now and then.

"Hanabi, it just a novel."

"It's a pervert book! I know it! You can't lie to me! You might as well be reading porn magazines in front of infants!!!"

He was getting a headache. His vein would burst any minute now.

"It's a semi-autobiography about a farmer man who deci….."

"Blah blah blah I'm not listening to your smutty comments. How dare you try to read such vulgar content to an innocent eleven-year-old girl! You should be ashamed! You arrogan…"

He decides to try and ignore her and continue on with his book. But she was making so much noise! He tried, again and again, to explain to Hanabi that what Hibiki said was just a joke, as he, Neji was looking at the opposite side of where the women's bath was, and that he activated his Byakugan because he heard a noise nearby. He was definetly **not** a pervert. Hanabi didn't buy it, though, and continued to call him a pervert, even though the other cousins knew otherwise. He had a suspicious feeling that the noise that night was the scuttle of a small mammal. For the past few months Hanabi had tuffs of light brown fur on her shirts, had been sneaking in small bits of food from the kitchen when she thought no one was looking, used the vacuum more frequently, and was overall in her room more often. She was **obviously** keeping a live animal in there.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!?! STOP THINKING ABOUT BRAS AND BOOBIES YOU STUPID PERVERTED……!!!!!"

"Hanabi."

Everyone in the room (minus Hide and Haruko) looked over to the location of the soft but commanding voice.

Hinata-sama was standing at the door of the kitchen, with Hayato a little far off near the pantry, looking over her shoulder. She had a few misplaced hairs here and there when their hair bun loosened while she cooked. She wore a plain dark blue kimono and white socks, and a bandana in her hair. She had been making a typical dinner, nothing fancy; oven-baked fish, fried rice, natto and miso soup, and some mochi for dessert.

"Yes neechan?"

"Don't bother Neji-niisan. Go to your room. I think Kuri is getting a little grumpy waiting for his raisins and nuts. And you need to clean your room anyway. I'll send dinner when its ready in five minutes."

The cousins (minus the still sleeping Hide and Haruko) wondered who Kuri was and how she knew about whoever he was, all except Neji.

_**I knew it.**_

Hanabi left mumbling incoherently to her room, red faced and obviously upset her older sister blew her big secret (_Now I'll have to be **extra careful **with my plans_). Once Hanabi was out of site and a distant _bang_ of a door followed, Hinata-sama focused he attention to Neji.

"She wasn't bothering you too much, was she niisan?"

"Not at all." _Gomen, Hinata-sama, I lie._

"Okay niisan! Dinner shall be ready in a few minutes. Hayato will be setting the table now."

"Hey!" Hayato protested, but went to do it anyway. His beloved cousin told him to.

"I put some leftovers in a bento in the fridge for you niisan. Be sure you get it before you leave in the morning for your mission. I'll prepare your bag when I go to give Hanabi her dinner."

Neji then thought of something and let out a throaty chuckle. What he said next was both out of character and going to bite him in the ass later.

"Something funny niisan?"

"I just had a thought, Hinata-sama. The way you act with me and Hanabi, I'd say you and I are like a married couple."

The room was silent, save for Hinata-sama's reaction. Her face was getting very red.

"Ehhhh?! W-w-what d-did y-you sa-ay?!?!" _The stutter has returned!_

You act like a mother, Hinata-sama, with Hanabi just now. Plus you always make sure to do things for me, especially before and after a mission. Were like a married couple."

"KYAHH! Niis-san! D-don't sa-ay s-such th-things!" Especially in front of others!

"What?" I'm just commenting on how it is.

"It's-s s-so emb-barras-ssin-ng!"

"Have you washed my clothes yet Hinata-sama?"

"Eh? Oh, hai, niisan! And I ironed and folded them and put them in your bag. I'll put your scrolls and kunai in soon as well. Oh, and I made some salves for you to take. Don't forget to give some of them to Tenten-chan, Lee-chan and Gai-sensei!" _And then it magically disappeared._

Another chuckle.

"Eh?"

"Like I said, married couple."

"Kyaah! N-not listen-ning! N-not listen-ning!"

Some of the cousins snickered, others openly glared at Neji, Hide was just waking up, and Haruko had woken up long enough to hear the last bit, and Hinata-sama had run back to the kitchen and went to go give Hanabi food as quickly as possible. During dinner Hayato had given Neji a crooked fork and a stained teacup. He glared intensly throughout dinner while the others just ignored the tense atmosphere. Hide was listening to Hisano tell her what had happened. Hinata decided to eat later, after everyone has finished, and was preparing her niisan's bath (still red faced). Hanabi was **plotting**.

Only later would Neji realized what he said and how he said it. And he could have sworn he saw a very foreboding shadow in the hallway Hanabi had disappeared to.

Neji groaned.

_**Now everyone thinks I'm a pervert.**_

Neji would have to be _**extra careful**_ while he looked at Hinata-sama dressing tonight.

* * *

It is finished. Review or don't. But remember: if you do review, I can improve my stories. If you don't like Hyuugacest, don't read, don't comment.


End file.
